Meetings
by AutobotStarlight
Summary: post-movie Sequel to Attack of the Transforming Food. Julia and Lauren finally get their wish and get to meet the Transformers. How does it go? Chapter 3 up!
1. It all began in High School

This is the sequel to "Attack of the Transforming Food". Julia and Lauren finally get to meet the Autobots, but unfortunately they meet the Decepticons also. I hope you enjoy and review.

I don't own Transformers/Sam and Mikaela. Hasbro does.

Beautiful Girls is by Sean Kingston.

I do own Julia, her family, and Lauren.

* * *

It was 3:45 p.m. on a cloudy December afternoon on the first day of Christmas Break. Julia and Lauren were at Lauren's house, and having just finished their homework, Julia was trying to keep herself occupied as she waited for Lauren. Unfortunately, this was very hard as every time she closed her eyes, her mind wandered back to her dream earlier. She was utterly bored and wanted to strangle someone. 

"So are you ready to go to my house now? asked Julia. "We've already finished all our homework and I'm getting hungry. My mom won't wait forever ya know." she continued while falling onto a couch and sighing. "I would like to get to Grandpa's sometime today."

"Just give me a second. I have to finish cleaning or my mom will get mad. Besides, we still have an hour before we have to be at your house, and it only takes 5 minutes to walk there from here. If you'd help, we could leave sooner." answered Lauren. Julia got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me what you want me to do. Have you even finished packing yet? I can do that for ya." she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you can go do that. How long am I stayin? Is it the full break, or just the first week?" Lauren asked as she cleaned the kitchen floor.

"I'm pretty sure Sam said the whole break. So I'll go pack for you. Be back in a flash. Have fun cleaning. Ha." Julia said and headed up the stairs and to Lauren's room.

"Glitch." said Lauren and she sighed. "I'm almost done. Thank Primus." She said as she put away the broom and went into the hall to grab the vacuum to do the last thing her mom asked.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Julia was putting clothes away in a suitcase. While grabbing a couple of bathing suits, she heard a noise and felt something vibrating against her thigh.

_"You're way too beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work, you'll have me __suicidal__suicidal__, when you say it's over, Damn all these beautiful girls, they only __want to do your work, they'll have you __suicidal__suicidal__, when they say it's over…"_

"Hey Grandpa. What's up?" said Julia as she grabbed some jeans from Lauren's closet.

"Hey sweetheart. Nothing, I was just calling to see if you guys were coming home soon." asked Sam as he grabbed food from cabinets and the fridge. He looked out the window to see the optics of Bee and Jazz, and from their expression, knew they were listening on the conversation.

"Yeah, umm, Lauren just has to finish cleaning the living room and I'm packing for her. So we should be leaving in a few. Why? What's goin on?" Julia asked suspiciously. Sam noticed and smiled. So did Bee and Jazz.

"Well I just needed to know so I could start dinner." he answered chuckling.

"Oh." Julia answered quietly and disappointed. Then she perked up. "What are we having?" she asked when Lauren walked in and threw some shirts into the suitcase and zipped it up. Julia sat down on the bed. Sam hadn't been expecting this.

"What?" he asked. Julia shook her head and smiled.

"I asked what we are having for dinner."

"Oh. It's a surprise." he answered smiling.

"I hate surprises." Julia sighed. Then she saw a look that Lauren was giving her. " Well, Lauren and I have to start walkin so I'll talk to you later Grandpa. Love ya."

"Okay. I'll see you later." he answered and closed his cell phone.

"So are we finally ready?" asked Lauren. Julia closed her phone and looked at Lauren.

"You all done cleanin'?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then I guess we're ready. You do remember we're stayin with Sam, yea?" Julia asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Of course I remember. Primus. But is Mikaela gonna be there?" Lauren asked as they got out of the house and started walking down the street.

"Yeah. But she's only gonna be here for the first week. She's goin on a trip with some her friends." answered Julia. After a few minutes of silence Julia spoke up. "I can't quite shake the feeling that something is gonna happen while we're there. Nothing bad, but something. Do you have the same feeling?" she asked uncertain. She looked at Lauren who was staring at something up ahead. Julia turned her head. "What?"

"There's a Solstice across the street from your house. Does anybody own one?" Lauren asked. Unknown to Julia, excitement was welling inside her. Julia stared on and pondered.

"Now I wonder how that got there?" she thought to herself. But out loud, she said "Not that I know of. Isn't that suspicious though?"

"You got that right. Well might as well go in and wait for your mom to take us to Sam's. Hopefully the Solstice doesn't follow." said Lauren and both of them laughed.

"Well maybe we want it too." added Julia. They walked into Julia's house. When they went in, the Solstice revved its engine.

"Hey mom. Were here and ready to leave." Julia called to her mom. They set down Lauren's stuff in the living room and headed to the kitchen. Julia's mom was washing dishes/

"Hey Stinkerbell. Hey Lauren. You said you have everything yes? I was thinking we could leave early because you guys seem so excited to spend time with Grandpa. Besides, I hear he has a surprise for you." Julia's mother said as she wiped her hands on a rag. Julia and Lauren looked at her and smiled.

"We're all ready. I didn't know he had a surprise for us! What is it?" Julia tried to trick her mom.

"Okay, go get your stuff. I'll be in the car waiting." She said and left. Julia sighed. Lauren laughed.

"You actually believed you could trick your mom?" Lauren asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"It was worth a shot. Primus. C'mon. Let's get going. I really want to know what this surprise is. And just for the record, I still hate surprises." And with that the girls left Julia's house and a few minutes later arrived at Sam's. He was outside waiting for them.

Julia jumped out of the car and went and jumped on her grandpa. He smiled.

"You know, for a sixteen year old, you sure do act like a child." he said as she jumped back down onto the ground.

"Well I haven't seen you in forever! You want me to completely ignore you?" she asked a smirk on her face. Sam smirked back.

"Well if you do that, then I won't count you in for the surprise." Sam said and Julia stopped smirking. "Where are your mom and Lauren?" Julia smiled again.

"They're by the car." Julia said and headed back toward the car. Sam followed. Julia grabbed her stuff and met up with Lauren. "Let's go put our stuff in my room. Hey mom, Grandpa, we're gonna go put our stuff away and say hi to Grandma." And then they left.

"You're going to have a handful." said Julia's mom as she hugged her father.

"Yep, but we wouldn't want them any other way. Come say hi to your mom." said Sam as he started towards the house. Julia's mom followed. They entered the house and saw that Julia and Lauren were talking to Mikaela. Mikaela got up and walked over to Sam and Julia's mom.

"Oh Jennifer, how are you? Are you excited for your trip?" Mikaela asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm good mom, just the usual. Tryin to get my daughter off the computer and out of the house. And yes, I'm very excited for my trip. I've wanted to go to Hawaii again for a while. I just hope that Julia and Lauren will be good while I'm gone." Jennifer said as she gave a look at Julia and Lauren. They gave her the most innocent looks they could conjure up. "Uh huh, I'm not falling for that." She continued as she walked over to Julia. "Be good and listen to Grandma and Grandpa okay." She said as she hugged Julia and gave her a peck on the nose.

"Yes mama, I promise. Have fun on your trip. Make sure to bring me back something expensive. Her mom shot her a look. "I'm just kiddin. Primus, you're worse than Daddy. I love you" Julia quickly said with the most innocent look she could come up with.

"Yeah…sure." Jennifer said as she walked back to her own mom and dad. "We'll be back by the end of next week, so you'll have the bundles of joy for two weeks. If they do anything just call me." She gave each of them another hug. "I'm sorry I can't visit for much longer but I have to finish packing or Paul will get mad. So I'll see you guys later." And she headed for the door. Sam closed it as she left.

"So, Grandma how's your mechanics shop goin? I heard from some of my buddies in my mechanics class that you are now the best mechanic in this county. Is that so Grandma?

"Well I wouldn't say the best, but I get the job done. But you need to hurry up and finish your schooling so you can help me. I'm getting to old to be working on cars." Mikaela said smiling. Julia just laughed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Grandma, but I don't want to work in a mechanics shop like you. I don't really know what I want to do. I haven't quite decided." She said as she looked at Lauren. "We're kind of waiting to see what the future holds for us." Then they both looked at Sam expectantly.

"What are you looking at me for?" Sam asked. Julia just looked away. "Well are ready to eat or what?" Sam asked trying to change the subject. Julia smiled.

"Well it depends. Whatcha make?"

"Your guy's favorite. I thought it would be a nice surprise and a little treat for doing so well in school." Sam chuckled. Julia and Lauren looked at each other and grinned. Then looked back at Sam.

"You made extra BBQ'd baby back ribs with seasoned French fries? You shouldn't have. You rock!" both of them said simultaneously as they ran and hugged him.

"Did you make dessert too?" Julia asked. Unfortunately she had a very large sweet tooth. Sam smiled sympathetically.

"No I'm sorry sweetie. Didn't have time. Well we better eat before the flies get to the food before us."

"Race you!" shouted Julia as she sprinted to the back door and headed out into the large backyard that Sam and Mikaela had. Lauren followed right after her, with Sam and Mikaela right behind. Julia reached the gazebo in the very back of the yard and looked around.

The backyard was huge with a pool/Jacuzzi to the left, a basketball/volleyball court just in front of the pool. To the right was a soccer goal (because Julia loved to play soccer and loved to practice her goalie and shooting skills) and a garden with a large variety of plants. Then in the back was the gazebo with a picnic table and next to the gazebo was an outdoor kitchen thing. There was a huge barbeque, mini fridge, sink, and tons of conter space with lots of drawers.

"I won." Julia laughed. "You're getting slow Grandpa. Looks like you're finally getting old." Julia smirked. Sam looked at her. The he charged and tackled her onto the grass.

"Who you calling old? You just simply got an unfair head start. But I can still beat you at anything." He said triumphantly as he held her onto the ground. Then he started tickle ling her.

"Okay… you're not old… and… you're still unbeatable." Julia said as she laughed uncontrollably. "Now stop tickling me. Please!!" she begged as Lauren and Mikaela laughed at her. Sam stopped, got off the ground, and sat next to Mikaela at the table. Julia calmed down after a minute and got up and then sat next to Lauren while giving her an evil look. "Why didn't you help me?" she asked.

"Because I'm smart and I know which battles to fight and which ones not too. And unfortunately for you, that was one not to fight." Lauren said grinning. Julia just glared.

"Where in the world did you get that from? That was no battle. That was just helping your best friend out of a…" she looked at Sam then back at Lauren, "a predicament. You've been listening to Mr. Ehlers again haven't you?" but before Lauren could answer Sam spoke up.

"You know if you're teacher is giving this good of advice, maybe you should be listening too. At might help you." He said. Julia opened her mouth to retort, but simply closed it.

"Just give me my ribs please." She said sulking.

Then they heard the revving of two engines. Sam looked up from the barbeque and looked towards the front of the house, then looked at Mikaela. Julia and Lauren looked at each other.

"Wasn't that your car Grandpa, or does someone else own a 2008 Camaro?" Julia asked as she got up from the table and started walking. Her Grandpa looked amused.

"How do you know that was a Camaro revving? It could have been the neighbors Mustang." Sam asked.

"Because I've memorized what your car sounds like when it revs. It's unmistakingly its own and it's a lot more powerful than most sports cars. Care to explain _**why**_ your car revved it's engine all by itself?" Julia asked as she continued walking. She reached the front gate and saw another car beside her Grandpa's Camaro. "Hey Lauren, come here." Sam and Mikaela watched as Lauren got up and ran towards Julia. They looked at each other and smiled. Sam went back to putting food on plates.

"What?" asked Lauren as she ran next to Julia. She whispered "Hey Julia? Isn't that the same Solstice we saw at your house?" she asked immediately remembering it. They looked at each other, then at Sam and Mikaela, then back at the cars.

"Yeah…it is. I think I just figured out our surprise. Act completely normal. Okay?"

"I think they know we know, Julia. If they didn't they would have followed us."

"Touché. Well let's eat. I'm starving." Julia laughed. Lauren looked at her. "I sounded just like you from my dream earlier." She answered Lauren's questioning look. They headed back to the table acting completely normal. When they sat down, they noticed their food was already in front of them.

"You already made our plates Grandpa?" Julia asked. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other before looking back at Julia and Lauren.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I needed to get you all settled before I started telling you your surprise." Sam said as he took a deep breath. Julia and Lauren looked at each other waiting for what was coming…something they had been waiting for since finding out (secretly of course) that the Transformers movie that came out last summer was based off real life experiences. Not exactly what happened, but the idea, none the less.

"I think we're ready Grandpa." Julia answered his unasked question trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Mikaela smiled.

"I think she's right." She whispered to Sam. "I'll begin if you want." He looked at her and nodded.

She turned back to the girls.

"It all started back when you're Grandpa and I were in high school…"


	2. I Get Bumblebee

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I didn't intend for it to take so long, but school and sports got in the way. This chapter is when Julia and Lauren finally get to meet Bumblebee and Jazz. The beginning has a lot of background and nonsense stuff. Next chapter will have some more action...I hope. Anyway hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the Transformers. I don't own the songs: "Stronger" by Kanye West or "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna. I do own Julia, Lauren, and this plot.

* * *

As Mikaela and Sam switched off telling the story of how they had met the Autobots and their first experience with them, Julia and Lauren sat there with thoughtful faces and nibbled at their food from time to time.

"So at the end of the day Mikaela and I were going out, Bumblebee was my guardian, and we spent half of our life at the Autobot base until we figured out Mikki was pregnant with your mother. We all decided it was best we not tell her until she was older and ready for it." Sam said as he saddened.

"Unfortunately, your mom never caught on with the sci-fi stuff we tried to involve her in, being more interested in girly things like clothes and make-up. We decided then and there that she would probably never accept the whole 'your dad's car is an alien' thing, so we waited until she got married and hoped for the best. If worst came to worst, Bee just wouldn't have a family to guard and the Autobots wouldn't have to worry about a family of humans." Mikaela continued. Then Sam looked at Julia and smiled.

"Then when we found out that your mother was pregnant with you, we tried to make it look like we were just ecstatic grandparents, but when we were alone we prayed you would be like us, if only a little. But at first, your mom tried to girly you and we at first lost hope. We were sad, but luck was on our side, for you didn't show an interest in the things your mom was giving you after you entered 1st grade and met Lauren." He stopped when Julia and Lauren looked at each other and laughed at recalling the memories of their first meeting.

"I remember that was the year that I started to act more boyish and watched more of the Sci-Fi channel. So if it wasn't for Lauren, I would be like Sara." Julia almost gagged as she said that.

"Yes, well being a girl isn't that bad, Julia. So anyway, we started to show you more sci-fi stuff and you absorbed it. And then when you entered Jr. High, the Transformers movie came out. We were anxious to see your reaction. We weren't ready for what you delivered though. You exploded into the franchise and you even started using your smarts to realize there was something up with Sam's car. We were utterly impressed. We just didn't know if you were ready for the

responsibility that comes with living with this secret. We also needed to know how your friendship with Lauren continued, seeing as you two were inseparable." Mikaela said with a smile. Julia and Lauren laughed.

"Once you two entered High School and were still inseparable, we realized we couldn't just tell Julia, so asked if we could include Lauren and only Lauren. From then on, it was just determining when to tell you and if you were truly ready. We decided that since you two would be with all of break, this would be the perfect time to tell you." finished Sam.

"Wow. I've known it was real, but it's still a shocker. Oh and a quick question: There isn't any transforming food, right?" Julia asked. Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, there isn't. Food isn't metal so, the guys can't transform into that stuff. Why?" Sam asked looking utterly confused. Julia sighed.

"It was in one of my daydreams. Long story." Julia looked at Lauren, and they talked silently to each other for a sec before Julia continued. "So I have a question. If you're telling us this, does that mean we're going to meet the Autobots, and does Bumblebee become my guardian too, and what about Lauren?" she asked. Sam smiled. He looked at Mikaela who got up and stretched.

"Yes you get to meet them, we were thinking about Bee becoming your guardian as well, and as for Lauren we were gonna let her decide. I believe Jazz said he took an interest in her." Mikaela said. Lauren looked at Julia and got really excited.

"I want a guardian too!" she said. Julia, Sam, and Mikaela all laughed. "What? What did I say?" she asked. Julia just shook her head.

"Nothin ya lugnut." She answered. Lauren glared.

"Yeah…sure. I hate you I hope you know." She said as she turned her back.

"Aw come on. I love ya." Julia mock pouted. Lauren looked back at Julia's big pouty eyes, and sighed.

"I guess I love you too." She said. Then they both broke out laughing. Sam looked amused then turned serious.

"So are you two ready to meet the first two Autobots, I had planned for tonight?" he asked. Julia and Lauren stopped laughing, but grinning like maniacs, shook their heads. "Well then, we need to get sweatshirts and smores ingredients," then added as he saw the confused faces looking at him, "Well we can't have Bumblebee and Jazz transform in front of the whole neighborhood. We're going to the lake so they can relax. And the smores are for dessert."

"But I thought you said we weren't having dessert?" asked Julia remembering her asking earlier. Sam smirked.

"Well I lied. But technically I said I didn't 'make any'." He answered sweetly. Julia wore an amused frown. "Well go get your sweatshirts, or we'll never..." but his audience had already left, "leave." He finished anyway. He looked at Mikaela who wore a smile. He caught up to her as they headed into the front yard to meet the girls by the 'cars'.

"They seem excited. You already told Optimus that we were telling them this week right?" Mikaela asked as she took Sam's hand.

"Well I knew they would be, considering Julia already knew and being BF's with Lauren, told her. And yes I told Optimus last week when Jennifer called and told us that both of them would be staying. He said he missed having teenagers at the base. I think he just misses humans in general. Ever since Will died, Annie hasn't kept in touch." Sam said and looked a little upset. Mikaela squeezed his hand.

"Well I think they just remind her too much of her father. It's a shame that Julia and Lauren never got to meet him though. They would have loved him. Especially since their just like you." Said Mikaela and Sam smiled. "Well here they come. You guys ready for this?" she asked more to Bee and Jazz than to Sam.

Her response was the powerful revving of two very powerful engines. They turned on, and Mikaela could hear the excited purrs coming from both of the cars. Both of them had been waiting for this moment since Julia and Lauren became best friends. Mikaela laughed, let go of Sam's hand, and got inside Jazz. Sam got inside

Bee just as Julia and Lauren came outside. They stopped when they realized they could either separate or stay together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Have fun." whispered Julia as they began to separate. Lauren laughed.

"You too." she answered. She got in the passenger seat of the Solstice, while Julia got in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"You all set?" Sam asked as he smiled. Julia grinned.

"Gun it!" she shouted as the engine revved and they shot out of the drive way. "Woohoo!" she giggled. "Turn up the music!"

"Julia it's 6:30 in the evening. I can't just blare the radio." Sam said looking amused. Julia turned around and grinned. She turned back toward Sam.

"Well I think you better tell them that." She said as she pointed to Lauren and Mikaela who were rocking out in the front seat of the Solstice. Sam sighed. "Come on Bee. I know you want to turn up the music." Julia said and as if by magic the radio turned up.

_"Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay ,Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up all the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what, Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up…"_

Julia laughed and Sam just smiled. Julia stuck her head out the window and Lauren followed.

"Whatcha listening too?" Julia shouted over the music. Sam just shook his head.

"Teenagers" he mumbled to himself. The car shook at this and Sam looked at the dashboard. "Well it's true."

"We're listening to "Stronger" by Kanye West. Even though it's old, it totally beats what we listen to. How 'bout you?" Lauren shouted back.

"Were listening to "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna. I totally agree with ya. Well I'm getting a look, so I'll talk to ya lata." Julia shouted as she waved and put her head back in the car. "What?" she asked Sam.

"You're such a pain." Sam stated calmly. Julia just huffed and crossed her arms. Sam looked at her and smiled. "Well what did you expect me to say after you tell Bee to blare the music and after you start yelling to Lauren? You listen to me so well?" he asked. Julia shook her head.

"How 'bout 'you are totally my granddaughter?' If I remember correctly, you used to tell me 'bout how you would never listen to your mom or dad. Besides, it not even that late, and nobody lives around here. We're in the middle of the forest Grandpa! Learn to relax a little." Julia sighed as she slouched in her seat. Sam just shook his head and chuckled.

"You definitely are my granddaughter; and I can't relax because I have to worry about you." He said as they drove onto an old dirt road. They took a couple turns before they finally came to a fork in the road, with one way leading back to the town and the other covered by trees. Sam pressed a button and the trees moved some so Bee could drive through. They turned right once more and then Bee stopped. The seatbelts undid themselves and the doors opened. Sam got out and went to the trunk to get the smores supplies. Before Julia went to follow though, she took a deep breath. Bee seemed to sense her excitement for he suddenly revved his engine making Julia giggle. "Julia, are you going to help me or what?" Sam asked.

"Oh right sorry." Julia shouted as she quickly exited the car and went to the back. "I can't believe it. I'm finally going to meet them. This is too cool!" she thought to herself as she grabbed the blankets and the wood for a fire. "So, how did you ever find this place? It's like so secretive." She asked Sam as they started walking to a little fire pit. She stared out into the lake.

"Well, we were on a drive, oh about a year after the Mission City battle, we found this spot because I had to pee. So we stopped along the road and I headed into this forest and after I went, I heard something. I decided to follow the sound and found it to be a deer. Of course Mikaela thought I had been gone for too long came and looked for me. When she found me I was standing at the edge of this lake looking around. I turned and saw her, then said 'I think I found a new hangout spot for us and the guys.' And from that day on this was our spot. I don't even think the government knows it is here." answered Sam.

"Oh. So you discovered this place by chance cuz u had to…pee? Wow, Grandpa. That's gotta be so embarrassin." laughed Julia as she put the wood into the pit and then settled onto a blanket. Lauren sat down next to her, as Mikaela and her had just showed up. "You're late. What happened?" she asked Lauren as she started to make the fire. Sam was busy talking to Mikaela and Lauren was setting up the food.

"Mikaela missed the turn on accident. Then she realized we forgot drinks so we stopped at gas station to get sodas. And we're not late. There was no stated meeting time, so therefore we cannot be late. We just simply came a little later than expected." Lauren said in a matter-of-fact tone. Julia just moved her mouth along knowing this was what she was going to get. Lauren looked at her and saw this. She frowned and shoved Julia, who in turn just started laughing.

"Oh come on. You know I'm just playing. And watch it. I'm tryin to start a fire here." Julia said once she stopped giggling.

"Whatever. What are they talking about?" Lauren asked as she pointed to Sam and Mikaela. Julia looked up and shrugged.

"Probably about how they're going to actually introduce us and all the pros and cons of their decision. The Decepticons are still around…unfortunately." Julia said as she got back to trying to start the fire. "Slaggit…pit-spawned fire won't start…slaggin match…" she mumbled to herself as she sighed a frustrated sigh. Lauren only giggled.

"Want some help with that?" Lauren asked and Julia just sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I guess. It's just not workin wit me tonight man. Primus must hate me or somethin, cuz I can usually do this ne sweat. Maybe I'm just too excited to focus." Rambled Julia. She never even noticed a fire until she looked back down. "Oh you got the fire started?"

"Yep. Now what?" she asked.

"Now…we wait. But I hope it won't be long." Julia answered as she got comfortable on the blanket and warmed up by the fire. A few minutes later Sam

and Mikaela walked over. Then sun had set, so the moon and the stars were hanging overhead. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Sorry, that took longer than expected. Well are you ready, or do you want to eat your smores first?" Sam asked expecting to know what the answer was. Julia and Lauren stood up and then stretched.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we're ready to meet them and we can wait for the smores. So where do we go?" answered Julia with a smile.

"Well then, this way to your new life." said Sam with smile of his own. Then all four of them walked to a clearing of trees that turned into a cliff. From this cliff you could see the whole forest beneath them and a little further was the city of Tranquility. Then Julia and Lauren finally noticed the 2 cars sitting in front of them. They looked at each other.

"You ready?" asked Julia.

"As ready as I've ever been. You?" Lauren answered.

"I'm so ready. You know what we need?" Julia asked.

"What?"

"We need that one song that they play at all the basketball games." Julia answered.

"Yeah we do. Too bad they don't play that anymore on the radio. That song is like super old though."

"What a shame." Julia sighed. She looked up stated walking. "Well, I've been waiting eternity for this and I don't want to wait any longer. Let's go!"

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure you already know who's who, so I guess we can just let you meet them, person to mech." Sam said as he turned from the girls to the cars sitting behind him. "Who wants to go first?" he asked to the cars. The Camaro flashed it's lights, while the Solstice revved it's engines. "Well, you guys can go at the same time, but I thought that your transformations would get more attention if you did it separately." Sam said with a smirk. The cars stopped what they were

doing and went quiet as they talked to each other. Finally both of them started moving.

First the Camaro started shifting its parts, and then the Solstice followed. Julia and Lauren stared on in wonderment. The two cars continued to move parts and shift in perfect synchrony as if they had practiced before. Then before their eyes the Camaro jumped off of its two legs that just appeared, and did a flip in the air. It landed with gracefulness that didn't look like it could do and then stood up. The solstice finished off his transformation with a break-dance move and joined the "Camaro" in standing.

"Woooowww" whispered Julia and Lauren unanimously. Sam came over and tapped them on the back. They both jumped.

"Well are you going to go meet them or just stare and gawk at them?" he asked chuckling.

"They've only been there for like 2 minutes." Julia whispered. Sam looked at her funny.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked in a whisper.

"What…?" Julia started but then realized what she was doing. "I didn't know I was whispering. I think I was caught in a trance." She said in a normal voice. Then she looked at Lauren. "Is anyone home?" she asked waving a hand in her face.

"Hmmm…what?" Lauren said as she shook her head. "What?" she asked.

"Nothin…you were just staring off into space, so I decided to bring you back here into reality." Julia said with a shrug and a smile. "Well, shall we go and meet them?" she asked. Lauren grinned.

"Totally." She answered and they walked forward. The "Camaro" bent down and stuck his hand out. The Solstice followed suit and both the girls walked into the separate hands. They were gently lifted off the ground in the hand of their holder until they were eye to optic.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" the Solstice asked. The girls giggled.

"Well…other than meeting you, nothin." answered Lauren. "I don't exactly know how these meetings are supposed to go. I mean you already know me and I already know you…so what are we supposed to do?" Lauren asked as she looked at Julia. She shrugged.

"I guess we can start with names just to start. I'm Julia." she said as she waved. Then she looked at Lauren. She looked utterly embarrassed.

"And I'm Lauren." She waved meekly. The two Autobots and Julia laughed.

"Come on Lauren! You gotta be a little more 'thusiastic than that!" Julia said. "But anyway moving on with the introductions." she said as she moved her head to look at the Camaro.

"I'm Bumblebee, a spy in the Autobot army and guardian of Sam and Julia." He said. Julia smiled and blew a kiss. Then she turned to the Solstice. He smiled.

"Ma name's Jazz. I'm head of the Spec. Ops Unit an' Third in Command of the Autobot army. Maybe even guardian of Lauren." He said hopeful as he looked at Lauren his visor glowing brilliantly.

"Jazz, you don't even have to ask. I would totally love to have you as guardian." she answered with the largest grin she could conjer up. Julia just laughed. Bee and Jazz put the girls down and then sat down. The girls moved to them and crawled up their legs to sit on the thighs. Then Julia jerked.

"Slaggit. We gotta move the fire over here so we can sit with Bee and Jazz." Julia said to Lauren. She huffed.

"Right." Lauren answered as they started to get up.

"No you don't. I already got it." said Sam as he set down the wood he had been carrying. Then he started a fire. The girls settled back down and relaxed.

"Thanks Grandpa." Julia said as Sam and Mikaela sat down next to the fire. "So…what do you guys like to do in your free time?" she asked trying to start a conversation. The bots' looked at each other and smiled.

"Me an' Bee love ta play Guitar Heroes, DDR and ta go racin'. Me personally, Ay listen ta music, make out wit Prowl, an' sometimes join da Twins in some pranks." Jazz said with a smirk. Julia and Lauren giggled.

"So you and Prowl are together. That's totally wicked. Your stories are the best in the whole slaggin world. You should read a couple. They have some pretty good ideas." Julia said with a smile and a wink. Jazz laughed.

"I already have."

"Well what 'bout you Bee?" Julia asked. Bee just shrugged.

"I'll go for drives or just hang with Sam and Mikki. I don't really do a lot." He said. Julia faked a shocked look.

"An incredible looking mech like you has no social life? We're gonna have to work on that." Julia joked. Everyone laughed.

"So how good are you at Guitar Heroes?" Lauren asked.

"Didja seriously just ask me dat?" Jazz asked.

"Well, how do you know I was askin you?" she challenged.

"Ya got spunk. Ay like it." Lauren smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy bein' ya'r guardian. Hopefully, ya won't blow Prowler's circuits." Said Jazz as he shuddered. "Those aren't good experiences."

"So what are the other Autobots like? Are they the same as in the movie and the TV show?" asked Julia excitedly.

"Yeah, they're pretty much the same." answered Bee. Julia got wide eyed.

"Sweet! So like when do we get to meet them?" she asked. Both her and Lauren looked at the bots with expectant faces.

"Tha's for ya'r parents ta decide little lady." Jazz said and pointed to Sam and Mikaela. The girls turned to them. Sam smiled.

"We had already talked to Optimus and we decided tomorrow after a good nice rest." Sam said.

"Cool!" shouted Julia and Lauren together. "We get to meet the Autobots! We get to meet the Autobots!" they sang. Everyone else laughed.

And for the rest of the night they talked and got to know each other a little better. They told stories and enjoyed the presence of the others until the moon was overhead and Julia and Lauren were asleep on their respective guardian's leg. Getting the rest they would need for the big day awaiting them full of adventure, fun, and unexpected meetings.


	3. Meet Trouble

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry that this took so long to post. Life was just really busy for me these last couple of months. I was also having writer's block, and couldn't figure out a way to make the words come out the way I wanted. Thanks to **ForeverACharmedOne** for her help and support.

Finally the plot is somewhat moving along. The beginning of this is again slow, but hopefully picks up towards the middle. Hope you enjoy and review!

Julia and Lauren belong to me.

Transformers (c) HasTak

"Teenagers"-My Chemical Romance

* * *

"Why does the sun have to be so bright?" thought Julia as she started to regain her senses. "Uggh. I hate the sun." she said aloud as she sat up. "Whoa! How'd I end up in the car? Why am I in a car? Where am I?" she asked so suddenly that she lost her breath.

"I'm so glad you remember who I am." said a sarcastic voice from inside the car. Julia jumped then slapped herself. She brought her hand down from her face and patted the dashboard.

"Uh…would an oops and I'm sorry suffice for my incompetence?" she asked.

"Include a kiss and it's a deal." Bumblebee said and Julia could hear the chuckles coming from the speakers. She laughed along with him and rubbed the seats.

"I guess I can manage a kiss. Just don't let Grandpa see." They both laughed at that, and after she moved to the driver's seat and gave Bee a kiss on the steering wheel. She looked around and frowned. "Where are my grandparents? What time is it?"

"It's 7:37 a.m. and Sam and Mikki are in the tent to the left of us." Bumblebee answered. Julia looked over and smiled.

"Coolness. How did you recharge…or did stay up all night?" she asked as she stretched her arms.

"I recharged very well thank you. I hate stayin up all night. I don't understand how the older bots can do it. I swear to primus I think they've lost a few wires in their processors." This made Julia laugh. "What? I swear it's the truth! How else could Optimus and Prowl stay up for 4 days at a time?"

"Well maybe that comes with experience. I mean they are much older than you. And they do have more pressing matters to deal with than you." Julia answered once she stopped her laughter. Bee just grunted.

"Yes cuz having to deal with the twins pranks, Wheeljack's explosions, and Ironhide being to trigger-happy for his own good are just so pressing." he said in a huff. Julia just smiled a soft smile and sighed.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that. I mean there's gotta be inventory, patrol duty, watchin' for Decepticons, watchin' out for you…" Julia stated, and then stopped. "Have I gotten my point across, or shall I enlighten you even more?" she asked with a little hint of humor in her voice. Bee just chuckled.

"Nah…I think I get your point." He answered. "I guess I'm just acting like a spoiled teenager." he said.

"Yes you ar…Hey! What's that supposed to be implying? I so do not act like that. I'm not the one who's complaining about life. And how do you know that the twins, Wheeljack and Ironhide aren't stressful?" she asked, her voice starting to squeak.

"Ya can say tat again. Ya would not believe how much stress the twins give Prowl. Wheeljack gives Ratch more stress than anyone else, cuz we finally gave 'im an Wheeljacked proof lab, so no one eva notices if he's blown himself up or not. An' Ironhide…is well Ironhide. He's always wantin' to blow somethin' up." said Jazz through the speakers. Julia jumped again. Bee just laughed.

"Ya'll really need to stop that, or I just need to get used to it." she said smiling.

"Ay think ya should go wit the last option." said Jazz. Julia gave him a look through the front window.

"Oh shut up, ya slag heap." Julia said laughing. "Anyway is Lauren awake yet?" she asked.

"Of course I am silly. Jazz and I have been listening to your conversation. You guys are so funny. It's so cute!" she squealed.

"Lauren, how many times have I told you not to say silly? It's lugnut! And I bet you and Jazz sound just like us. So don't even go there." Julia said shaking her head giggling. "I should probably go wake up the elderly now." she stated as Bumblebee opened the door for her and she stepped out. "Chilly."

She turned her head to see Lauren getting out of Jazz to practically throw herself back inside. Julia smiled. A minute later Lauren came back out, but this time with a jacket.

"Aren't you freezing?" she asked as she stood next to Julia. She rubbed her arms and blew on her hands. Julia just chuckled.

"No. I'm tougher than you are and I spend a lot of my time in the cold remember? Besides I find whether like this refreshing." she yawned and stretched her arms again. She heard something and turned her head in time to see Bumblebee and Jazz transforming. Lauren turned her head as well.

"Wow. I'm never going to get tired of that. It's gotta be one of the coolest things next to Dracula." she said in awe. Julia looked at her in mocked astonishment.

"How can Dracula top Jazz? He not gonna be so happy." Lauren sighed. "But I won't tell him, cuz I think he already heard you." Julia giggled as Jazz walked over and bent down.

"What's this tat Ay hear tat some bat dude is cooler than me an' Bee?" he asked as he picked up Lauren.

"Umm…well…You see…." she stuttered. Jazz laughed.

"It's cool. Ay know deep down, ya think I'm better." and with that he sat down with Lauren on his leg. The air that blew out from his vents was very warm, so Lauren got as close to them as she could. Jazz noticed and moved so access the vents was much easier.

_"And you said you wouldn't make a good guardian."_ joked Bee through a private comm as he sat down next to him.

_"Well Ay thought it would be different. But it's actually alotta fun. Ay can see why ya do it. Ay just hope Prowler likes her." _he chuckled.

_"I think he will. He seems to like people with their own style, attitude, and spunk." _Bee said as he looked at Jazz with a hint of humor in his optics. Jazz looked back and shook his head, but there was smile on his faceplates.

_"Bee my mech, ya can say tat again."_ they laughed. Their conversation continued on, while Julia was busy waking up her grandparents. She was standing outside the tent.

"Yo Grandpa? Are ya'll up yet? Me and Lauren are hungry. Hello?" she huffed. "Old people." she murmured to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her leg, and before she could say anything, she was on her back on the ground looking up at her Grandpa's smirking face.

"Who you callin old?" he asked. Mikaela was just beside them laughing. Julia gave him a sheepish look and then the most innocent look she could muster.

"I wasn't callin anybody old Grandpa. I was just callin' to see if ya'll were up cuz us little children are hungry." she said in her 'I'm too cute and innocent for trouble' voice. Suddenly a voice drifted in.

"You do know I never said I was hungry, right Julia?" said Lauren as she started laughing at Julia being on the ground. Julia frowned.

"You're supposed to be on my side. Thanks for the support. But since we're talking, are you hungry?" she asked as Sam started to help her up. She wiped the dirt out of her hair and turned to Lauren. She looked like she was dozing.

"I guess I am kinda hungry. We did bring cereal?" she looked up and tuned her head towards Julia. Julia smiled.

"Of course we did. I can't live without cereal. And we brought our favorite: Honey Grahams." Lauren moved so fast down, that she almost landed a face plant into the dirt infested ground. Jazz looked down as he felt the sudden movement.

"Whoa. Did'n know humans could move so fast. What's the rush?" he asked. Lauren just looked at him, a predatory look in her eyes.

"Weren't you listening? We brought my favorite…"

"_Our_ favorite." interrupted Julia.

"Right. _Our_ favorite cereal. So I'm just excited. Had an adrenaline rush. I now see why you enjoy them so much, Julia." Julia just laughed. They walked over to the extinguished fire pit and Julia sat down on a log that was located next to pit.

Mikaela handed Julia two bowls. She poured cereal into the bowls and then the milk. Lauren sat next to her bouncing up and down in anticipation. Julia just 

shook her head and smiled when she gave Lauren her bowl. Jazz and Bumblebee watched in interest.

"So like what do you eat? Energon isn't it?" asked Julia as she put a spoonful of Honey Grahams in her mouth.

"Yes we take in rations of Energon, and we have little snacks like Energon goodies and what not. But out holoforms can digest human food. It doesn't really give us energy, but human food is interesting to taste at the least." Bumblebee answered.

"You can say that again. The other day my mom made me try this food, and it had the weirdest ingredients I swear to Primus. But my mom just shoved it down my throat. The next day my stomach nearly decided to kill me." said Julia as she took her hand and did the slicing neck motion. Lauren bounced on her butt.

"I remember that. You're mom had to deliver all your homework to me so I could give it to our teachers. She looked so tired. And then I came and visited after school and you looked as though you had gone to pit and back."

"Yeah and I felt that way too. Most awful moment of my life." Julia continued with a shudder. "Since that day, I haven't let my mom force me to eat anything unless she's tried it at least a day before I have. Even then it's only a maybe I'll try it." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, did you bring any to consume? I feel bad eating in front of you."

"That's so kind of you, but we don't need to eat until we get back to base." Bee answered again. Julia nodded her understanding than abruptly stopped.

"I totally forgot about that. We get to meet the others today, huh? When are we leaving?" Julia asked and stood up and threw the bowl into a bag they had designated the trash bag. Sam suddenly showed up.

"As soon as we clean up everything, we're heading out." he said slapping her on the shoulder. Julia looked around.

"What's there to clean up?" she questioned. "All I see is us."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I just finished putting the tent away in the box. Well we have to load everything into the guys." He stated as he turned to face Bumblebee and Jazz. "Are you guys ready to leave?" he asked.

Both Bee and Jazz stood up and proceeded to transform. Julia and Lauren stooped what they were doing to watch. They had yet to see their guardians transform into their car modes. Armor started to shift, and arms began folding in. Bee bent down so his legs could twist, and his tires ended up on the ground. His head fell under the hood, while Jazz did a twist to land on his back tires while his head disappeared under his hood as well. After a moment or two, Julia and Lauren were looking at two seemingly normal cars. Then Jazz's speakers crackled.

"We're waitin' for ya, so let's get goin'!" they said with humor dancing through the waves of his voice. All the humans laughed. Sam and Julia picked up the tent box and waited for Bee to lift his trunk door, then placed the box inside. Lauren and Mikaela picked up any remaining trash and threw it away, then moved to collect the rest of the uneaten food and put that in a box.

They made a one more go around, before Sam officially declared it clean enough and they headed to their cars. Julia started towards the passenger side of the Camaro, but a slight amount of pressure on her shoulder made her stop. She turned around to see Sam motioning to the driver's seat.

"Really? I can sit there?" she asked in a quiet voice as though she didn't believe Sam was saying this. He smiled and just walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat. Julia looked at the seat through the front window and grinned the biggest grin she could muster.

She started walking to her seat, and the door opened for her. She started to get in but before she did, she looked over towards the Solstice and saw Lauren doing the same thing she was. Their eyes locked and then entered the cars. As Julia sat down her seat started to mold to fit her body in the most comfortable way possible. She relaxed into it and put her hands on the steering wheel. As her fingers gently moved over the wheel she started to feel excitement fill her being. There was nothing but her and Bee in the world.

"You do realize you're not going to actually drive." she heard someone say. She realized it was Sam and she turned her head to look at him and frowned.

"Yes I know, but I can still have the excitement of getting to sit in the driver's seat and look like I get to drive. Way to ruin the feeling Grandpa." she huffed. Sam just laughed. "Besides if I ask nice enough Bee could actually let me drive." she stated with a matter-of-fact tone and stuck her tongue out.

"Well since I'm here and Bee is still my best friend as of right now, He will listen to me and not let you drive. Right Bee?" he asked. The speakers crackled and laughing could be heard.

"I'm not choosing sides and I don't want to be involved in this argument." He had to stop as a new bout of chuckling could be heard. "This is strictly between you two." he finished. Sam just smirked.

"Well technically since you're the car in question being asked about to drive, this does involve you. Especially since you can drive yourself." The chuckling through the speakers instantly stopped and Sam's smile just got bigger. "So I'll ask again. You're not gonna let Julia drive are you?" he asked with more seriousness.

The speakers went quiet as though Bumblebee was debating his answers. He commed Jazz.

_**"Jazz?"**_

_**"What's crackin' Bee? Why haven't we left yet?" **_

_**"Julia wants to drive but Sam won't let her. I can't tell if he's just kidding or if he's actually bein seriousness. What are Lauren and Mikaela doing with you?"**_

_**"Mikaela has no problems wit Lauren drivin' and I was gonna let her anyway. Do ya want me ta patch through your speakers and have Mikaela speak ta Sam?"**_

_**"No I'll just side with Julia…I don't want her to hate me the second day I've been her guardian, and Sam can just deal with it."**_

_**"Okay as long as ya start movin' soon…Mikki's gettin' restless." **_

"Bee have you decided yet?" he heard Sam ask as he shut off his comm.

"Yea. I've decided to agree with Julia because I'm technically her guardian now and I don't want he to hate me…but I won't let her drive until we get onto the highway." Bee said and then the speakers went silent as if to say 'And that's final'. Julia had a smile on her face and Sam looked shocked, but only lasted for a minute before he smiled. Just then they heard a honk and Bumblebee honked back before starting his engine and moving forward. Because of the difficult ground, they didn't go very fast.

As they moved along from the cliff to the lake towards the highway, Julia looked out her window to look at her surroundings. The trees they kept passing were enormous, and seemed to stretch up for miles. She could see squirrels climbing up and down some of the trees and scurrying on the branches. She saw two that seemed to be fighting over an acorn and laughed silently. From the corner of her eye, she saw something move and looked towards it. It was a doe and her fawn walking along, that was soon joined by another doe and fawn near the lake. As they traveled, she saw a cougar walk through the brush, and to her horror attack and capture one of the fawns. The mother tried her hardest to defend her child, but her effort was futile. She turned and looked to the front. They were nearing the exit when a thought occurred to her.

"Are we going back home to drop off the stuff or are we heading straight to the base?" she asked Sam as she turned her head to look at him. He looked back and smiled.

"We're going straight to the base." he stated and continued as he noticed Julia's confused look. "We normally keep all this stuff at the base anyway…no room at the house, and we used to take so many camping trips in the past with the 'Bots that it just became easier to keep it all there. Thus when we were in a time crunch all we had to worry about would be clothing and toiletry." he explained as Julia shook her head.

"That's very logical. I gotcha ya now." she continued just to keep up the conversation. She wanted to get her mind off the attack she had witnessed as it had given a very bad feeling in her gut. "Just out of curiosity, do you have any guns with sabot bullets and extra rounds?" she asked looking casually at her nails. Sam just gave her a look.

"Why do you want to know, cuz I know it's not just cuz of curiosity?" he asked suspiciously. She looked at him unsure if she should tell what she was feeling. "Julia…what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothin'…I just have a bad feeling and I wanted to know if you had a gun with sabot bullets." Julia said and then took out her phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the other car, Lauren was sitting peacefully…if you called rocking to blaring music peaceful. Mikaela was rocking along with her, acting as though she was still a teenager. Jazz was bouncing on his shocks to the music, as he drove over the dirt and sticks. Jazz was just enjoying himself, as he hadn't had this much fun since Prowl had first arrived to Earth.

"Hey Jazz, when do I get to start driving?" Lauren asked while moving her head to the rhythm of the rock song. Before he could answer, she started singing along with the song… "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone will bleed, so darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Jazz internally smiled, as being in vehicle form prohibited that motion. Lauren realized what she had done and sheepishly smiled. "Oops, my bad." she said. Jazz's speakers crackled as both Mikaela and Lauren heard chuckling.

"It's all good baby girl. You were gonna be able ta drive once we hit the highway. Tat was ta agreement' Bee had ta make wit Sam, so Ay decided ta do the same wit you ta make it even." he said.

"That sounds cool. Besides I would probably make you crash and mess up your paint job if I drove you on this ground. And I'm enjoying the ride." Lauren said with a genuine smile. "Is it alright if I change the radio, or am I not allowed to touch the buttons?" she asked humorously.

"You can mess wit the buttons 'Ren. Ay won't bite Ay promise." he laughed. Lauren laughed along as she changed the station to something a little calmer. "Yo Mikki? Ya okay?" he asked as he suddenly noticed Mikaela had stopped moving and talking. She stirred.

"Hmm?" she questioned at first, but then realized what Jazz had said and smiled. "Yes I'm fine, but I always get tired when in the passenger seat. Just had a long night." she answered while yawning. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

The inside continued to stay quiet as Lauren was once again looking for another radio station to listen to and Jazz concentrating on the road ahead. Lauren finally found a station she was satisfied with and proceeded to watch the scenery 

that passed, completely unaware that Julia was doing the same. She forgot the radio was even on as she watched a cougar kill a fawn with its mother unable to help the child. She shuddered and faced forward.

"Hey sweetness, ya okay?" she heard Jazz's concerned voice. Lauren stayed quiet, deciding if she wanted to tell the whole truth, before she answered.

"Yea. Just saw something I don't want to see again." she told him quietly as she felt her phone vibrate and quickly went to grab it from her pocket.

"If ya're sure." Jazz said but still concerned. "We're almost to the highway." he stated so that Lauren was aware. She looked at the dashboard, smiled, and nodded her head. She looked back down to her phone and read the text message she got from Julia.

**"Did u see the cougar killin the fawn? And do u now have a bad feelin in the pit of ur stomach?" **

She thought about it for a second and then answered quickly.

**"Yes I saw and I never want 2 again. And yes I now have a bad feeling, but I don't know y. I feel like we're back in english and that this is like foreshadowing. Kinda creepy, no?"**

She sent the text and waited for Julia to respond. Jazz noticed she seemed to relax and decided not to contact Bumblebee. Lauren moved to the music and started to hum.

Inside of Bumblebee, Julia was waiting for Lauren's response when her phone started to beep. She opened it and read Lauren's text.

**"Yes I saw and I never want 2 again. And yes I now have a bad feeling, but I don't know y. I feel like we're back in english and that this is like foreshadowing. Kinda creepy, no?"**

She chuckled quietly at the last part, but then started to think about it. It did really feel like she was reading one of her English books. She started typing.

**"Yea it does, but I think we should keep this 2 ourselves. I asked if Sam had a gun w/ sabot bullets and he just looked at me. Maybe we're just shaken up by that attack." **

Julia sent the text, took a deep breath and made herself forget the feeling and relax. She noticed that Sam was looking at her again, and she smiled.

"Grandpa I promise I'm fine. I just saw a fawn die at the jaws of a cougar. I think I was just a little shaken up and I needed to rid my mind of the incident." She heard her phone beep and reached for it. "Besides Lauren's goin' through the same thing. We're just really excited so our minds and stomachs are filled with a lot of anticipation and anxiety. The gun thing really was just a question of curiosity." She added knowing Sam was still a little shocked about her earlier question.

"Alright." Sam responded still a little unsure of what to make about his granddaughter. "We're almost to the exit so you'll need to stop texting Lauren soon." he said. Julia looked at him and nodded absent mindedly. She then proceeded to read the text from Lauren.

**"Yea…that sounds like a good idea. Did he answer? But we've seen deer die before? Y would this 1 b different?"**

Julia thought about it as it was very true. They had seen plenty of things die before, so why was this one different? The more she thought about it, the more that feeling of dread came back. She shook herself and answered.

**"Maybe it's different because we now have a different life. I mean gettin' an 18 ft guardian makes u look at the world different. No he didn't, but that answers it right there. Oh, I have 2 stop texting cuz the exit's comin' up. I get 2 drive. :D"**

She sent the text and proceeded to turn off her phone as she could see the same group of trees that covered the entrance/exit of their getaway. She only hoped that this feeling stayed here and left her alone. Her phone off, and the exit nearing, she glanced at Sam. He smiled at her to encourage her and she smiled back.

"Let's do this!" she thought to herself. "Nothing is going to damper my day." The trees moved and as the highway came into view, she felt Bee start to 

relieve command of his vehicle mode to her and her heart started to pound excitedly.

As Julia started to feel the excitement of driving, Lauren read the text she had just received. Her lips curled upwards into a slight smile as she read on. When she finished, she looked at the dashboard and rubbed the seatbelt.

"Yeah, getting a transforming guardian does change your perspective on life." Lauren said to herself quietly as not to disturb Mikaela, but forgot that Jazz could hear it. However he decided to see if she continued on. "And I guess that if someone doesn't answer a question it means yes…at least in her family it does." she laughed. "Well, do I get to start driving Jazz?" she asked much louder, as she turned off her phone to save her battery which was dying rapidly. "I hope this keeps the battery alive." she said aloud however no one but her heard it as they drove over a large root, causing everything to bounce and make noise. It was amazing that Mikaela didn't wake up.

"Oops sorry. Didn't catch tat on ma scanners. To answer yar question, justa minute more or so baby girl. Ya excited?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask Jazz? Of course I'm excited! I get to drive an extremely good lookin car into a base that only a few people know about. Besides I bet you can beat Bumblebee in a race, yes?" she asked with a smirk. Jazz internally smiled and bounced on his shocks.

"Sweetspark…Ay love ta way yar mind works. An' we don't have ta worry 'bout Prowler messin' wit our fun. If Julia doesn't know how ta drive, ya might be able ta beat her in a race. Usually we're even." he answered honestly as they neared the exit.

"Well it'll be fun either way. But you have to promise not to help. I know Julia and she won't let Bee do any driving. She'd rather die before cheating in any healthy sport competition. So do you promise?" she asked.

"Ay promise, but we prob'ly shouldn' race until we get closer ta the base." He advised although knowing that it wouldn't matter.

"But I want to race now and get as far away as possible. Besides we've been going slow for like ever now. And Bee and Julia are already out on the highway." She pleaded as they passed the trees and drove onto the dirt path. She heard a sigh 

and smiled triumphantly knowing she had won. It was quite until they were on the edge of the highway.

"Fine, but don't blame me an' Bee when we get tired." he said as he gave her full control of the car. She giggled and patted the seat. She grabbed the wheel lightly, set her face into a serious yet amused look, and pressed the pedal…hard.

As they sped up, Sam looked back and smirked. He rolled down the window, stuck his hand out and patted the outside of the car door. Julia noticed and looked in the rear view mirror. She laughed.

"Looks like she wants to race." she said amused. Bee purred his engine and acted like he was going to start driving, but like Lauren predicted, she didn't let him. "Now Bee, I know for a fact that's it Lauren driving without Jazz's help, so I'm going to do this without yours. I'm sorry but I hate cheaters. Besides I've watched so many illegal street races, she doesn't stand a chance." she said as she smiled an evil grin and focused on the road. She almost didn't see Sam's glare. She glanced at him for a sec and then remembered what she said. "Slag." she mumbled under her breath.

"Illegal street races huh?" he asked and Julia could detect humor weaved through the surprise. She nervously laughed and sheepishly smiled. Then surprisingly he smiled with her. "You are just like me." he simply stated and then chuckled. Julia just gaped at him, never noticing Lauren and Jazz passing them up. "You better start driving, or you're going to lose." she stared ahead and huffed.

"Slaggit all to Pit, I swear to Primus. Why do you have to be such a distraction…" she mumbled to herself completely focused on the race and nothing else. She shifted gears and started to catch up. "Ha. I'll show you how to race Lauren." Again she shifted gears as she kept creeping closer and closer to the Solstice in front of her. As she drove, Bee just played songs to fit the mood. Currently he was playing Rihanna's "Shut Up and Drive", but Julia didn't even notice.

Still in the lead, Lauren looked back to see where Julia was and noticed that she seemed to be catching up. She heard the speakers crackle.

"She's catchin' up." Jazz said as he turned down the rock coming through the speakers.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lauren responded her words loaded with sarcasm. However there was a smile on her face. "I expected this. She's a much better driver than I am. I'm not supposed to say this, but she probably already mentioned it." she stopped for a second to collect her thoughts and look back again. Julia was even closer. Jazz did an impression of a human cough through the speakers.

"What did ya two get into?" he asked already sure it was some sort of trouble. Lauren laughed and pushed a little harder on the pedal, making them go to 160 mph.

"Around the time that the Transformers movie came out, Julia got into cars like you wouldn't believe. She subscribed to Motor Trend magazine and decided that she was going to take an auto mechanics class once we got to high school. I mean I got into them, but not as much. Anyway, once we finally started high school Julia wanted to go watch cars race, so on the weekends we would go to the illegal street races near us. Eventually Julia talked to some of the racers and made a few friends…somewhat. They taught her a lot of special techniques on how to drive and she tried to involve me but I couldn't comprehend half the stuff they talked about…" she stopped as Julia finally caught up and gave Lauren a wave. She took a guess, that Bee was going somewhere between 165-170 mph.

Lauren waved back and shook her head with a smile as Julia passed to take the lead. She was close to max, but didn't want to push it so let it go. She knew she wouldn't win anyway. Jazz just waited for Lauren to continue, understanding why Lauren wasn't gonna try and amazed that these two girls had gotten into so much…and by themselves.

"Uhh…so I never understood what they were talking about as I didn't take the mechanics class, but I enjoyed going so I still went. This was one of the times where it was just us and we didn't have the troubles of the world on our back. No school or parents…just us and the thrill of the cars flying by. Of course Julia enjoyed the cars more than me, but you get the idea. While she was actually paying close attention to what was going on, I would sit and just watch the colors. So she ended up with the skill and I ended up with the appreciation of art." she finished with a laugh. Jazz stayed silent for a second and then joined in the laughing.

"Ay think Sunstreaker may like ya if ya have an appreciation for art work." he said finally as they both calmed down. This made Lauren shake her head in an amused fashion. "What? What's so funny?" he asked quite confused.

"This one time while at a race, we saw a couple of Lamborghinis and the funny thing was one was a deep rose red and the other was a deep sun gold. The whole race Julia was standing, which wasn't unusual, watching just the Lamborghinis. They won and before Julia could go talk to them they were gone. The whole walk home, all she talked about the Lamborghinis and how they seemed so familiar. I think that was the 3rd suspicion she had that you guys were real." Lauren said as she started to slow the car down, as she had noticed Bee slowing down. "That wasn't the only time, but they always left before Julia could ever speak to them. It always made her fume." Jazz started to laugh again, but then abruptly stopped as his comm started to beep.

"Sorry…getting' a call from Prowl and Prime." he said as an explanation and then went silent. Lauren just nodded and continued on.

She had finally joined up with Julia and Bee and they had started traveling together at a slow and easy going pace. Lauren looked over to see that Sam had also fallen asleep and that Julia was looking at her with that 'I beat you' smirk. Lauren just rolled her eyes and rolled down the window. Then she turned forward to make sure she stayed straight. She noticed that the radio was turned off, so assumed that Bee had also gotten a call. The dread came creeping back into her stomach, but started talking to Julia to get it off her mind.

"You know I expected you to win right? So don't go around gloating, because we both know you're the better driver. I just wanted to get away and fast. That was the funnest way I could think of." Lauren said and she heard Julia laugh.

"You're not that bad of a driver ya know. If you had actually paid attention to the races ya might have learned somethin'. Besides I completely agree with you on the gettin' away." Julia responded while looking at Lauren while staying straight. Lauren glanced at her and frowned. Julia noticed, gave her a confused look and looked forward as that feeling of dread came back. Her mind raced back to the deer and the cougar, but then forced it from her thoughts. "What's wrong" she asked hoping it wasn't as bad as her mind was making it to be.

"Do you hear something?" Lauren asked. Both of the girls became deathly quiet in order to listen to a soft thundering sound coming from the distance. "It sounds like…like…" Lauren started but never finished as she looked to Julia for help, but instead saw the look of slight fear and a lot of confusion on her face. Julia looked back their eyes met.

"Like a military jet. That's what it sounds like. More of an F-22" she finished so quiet that Lauren almost didn't hear it. She stopped driving so that she completely stopped moving and continued to listen carefully. Lauren followed suit and then looked at her.

"How do you know they're military jets?" she asked amazed and confused at the same time. Julia allowed a slight smile to grace her features and turned to look at Lauren again.

"Lauren…Transformers are not just cars. So I started studying air planes and such for the Decepticons and such. So you know, I would be…knowledgeable…in all aspects of them. Besides my uncle, on my dad's side, serves in the military and is a fighter jet pilot. Fly's an F-22." Julia answered and shrugged. She closed her eyes and listened some more. Her brows knitted together and she looked up. "Sounds like three coming in at a fast speed." she said with a thoughtful sound to the words.

Lauren joined in the listening and noticed that the noise seemed to be getting louder very quickly.

"Perhaps we should keep moving." she said hoping that Julia would listen.

"Yea…that seems like a good idea." she mumbled absent-mindedly. They started moving again and the noise coming from the jets seemed to disappear. "That's weird. The noise is just gone. It's like they just completing vanished." Julia said aloud, but more to herself than to Lauren. Lauren just continued on, knowing this is what Julia did when she got confused. Suddenly she heard the speakers crackled and she sighed out of relief. However, as the speakers were loud they never heard the thundering noise of jets again before they were gone with a "pop".

"Sorry, but Prowl and Optimus just wanted ta give a head's up tat some Decepticons are movin and tat it would be good to hurry up." said Jazz through both the speakers of his alt. mode and Bumblebee's. "Didja guys miss us?" he asked. At the sound of his voice, Sam woke up and he rubbed his eyes.

"To be honest I didn't even know you left." he said with a yawn. Julia slapped him playfully with a fake smile on her face.

"That's just cuz you fell asleep." she said with a sigh. "But yes we missed you. Out of curiosity, again, which Decepticons were mobile?" she asked them 

both in general as that feeling in her stomach was enlarging with each passing second. Bee's voice came through the speakers.

"They said that the Seekers were on the move." he answered and as he finished his sentence Julia started to crack her knuckles, which she did when she was nervous and/or frightened. Only Lauren noticed as Sam started talking with the 'Bots. It was then that she notice Jazz had taken control of the driving again, as well as Bumblebee, for Julia was looking straight at her. Their eyes met again and Julia's eyes clearly showed the fear she was feeling, mirroring her own.

"Turn on your phone. I'm going to text you" Lauren saw Julia mouth the words to her. She grabbed her phone from a cup holder and turned it on. As soon it was on it told her she had a low battery. She looked at Julia and nodded her head. However before Julia ever got a chance to start typing they heard the jets again, but this time right behind them.

"SEEKERS!!" shouted Jazz and Bumblebee at the same time as they did a 90 degree turn to end up perpendicular to the road as well as their noses facing each other. As they had been turning they had missed the shot that Starscream had tried to hit them with. The three Seekers flew overhead only to fly a few hundred yards, fly upwards and turn back around. Julia turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna ask again. Do you have a gun with sabot bullets and extra rounds?" she asked very seriously, hiding the fear in her voice but not in her face. Sam just looked at her. Then the door on the passenger's side opened and both Julia and Sam climbed out quickly, only to be met with Lauren and Mikaela climbing out of Jazz's driver's side door.

"I don't know how you knew this was gonna happen, but yes I do." Sam answered. As he finished his sentence Bumblebee opened the back door and Sam went and grabbed something from under the seats. Mikaela did the same thing in Jazz. Julia and Lauren just looked at each other.

"Don't you hate foreshadowing in real life?" asked Julia.

"Yes." answered Lauren. "Oh so very much."

* * *

I promise that no deer were hurt in the production of this chapter.

The Decepticons finally made their appearance. I'll actually give a better part in the next chapter.

Please review. :)


End file.
